


Distracciones

by olgap_k



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Weird relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo era suyo, aunque fuese sólo en los aeropuertos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_of_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/gifts).



* * *

El parloteo incesante de la gente transitando el aeropuerto era molesto, agravando el desgarrador dolor de cabeza que llevaba desde que salió de Japón taladrando su cabeza, obligándolo a dormir durante casi todo el trayecto del vuelo, ayudado por la pastilla que Tetsuya le entregó cuando abordaron el avión.

Continuaba con el dolor, pero era más leve a como inicio, un recordatorio invariable que le incomodaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Ken, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luciendo agotado y con el cabello revuelto.

La muestra que durmió durante todo el vuelo.

Recorrer el mundo fue un deseo suyo durante varios años, todo el esfuerzo empezaba a ser recompensado; eso no necesariamente quería decir que la falta de sueño y los constantes cambios de horario fueran algo que anhelaban.

Hyde se alborotó el cabello con los dedos y se ajustó las gafas para sol.

—Esto es horrible —murmuró, se refería a su malestar, al hambre que de repente se hizo notar con el gruñido de su estómago, a lo cansado que se sentía pese a lo mucho que durmió.

Tetsuya pasó al lado de él, avanzando más velozmente y le tomó la mano para depositar en ésta una barra energética.

Hizo un mohín, pero valdría la pena en lo que llegaban a un restaurante.

Prepararse para el concierto también lo tendría mucho tiempo ocupado.

* * *

El retorno fue más tranquilo, ayudaba mucho que hubiese consumido dos cervezas antes de abordar el avión, gracias a que el vuelo iba retrasado. Al encuentro sexual breve pero placentero con Tetsuya en aquel baño de aeropuerto y al conocimiento que dormiría durante varias horas.

Yukihiro les miró con desconfianza, tras escucharlos hablando en susurros.

—Todo está bien —aseguró Tetsuya.

Su voz no dejaba espacio para dudas, por lo que el baterista se conformó, aun con ciertas reservas.

Tetsuya nunca le quedaba mal.

* * *

Iban a Francia, Hyde se sentía como un crío, era su primer concierto ahí, y la enorme sonrisa delataba su entusiasmo. El brillo de sus ojos y el hecho que arrinconó a Tetsuya en el baño, quien los encontró enredados el uno en el otro fue Ken.

Su falta de reacción era indicación que eso ocurría muy a menudo.

Un nuevo logro, claro que debía ser celebrado con sexo, en cuanto salieran de ese aeropuerto lo tendría.

No se le podía negar nada a Hyde.

* * *

El viaje de retorno estuvo repleto de silencios pesados, una incomodidad palpable, de Hyde y Tetsuya ignorándose mutuamente, de Ken enterrando la nariz en una revista y de Yukihiro cerrándose al mundo tras sus enormes audífonos y un libro.

—Eres un egoísta —había dicho Tetsuya, un susurro apenas, pero que tuvo mayor impacto a que si fuese un grito.

Y Hyde contraatacó con una expresión de enfado.

—Tú no te interesas en lo que yo quiero —y aunque estaba mintiendo, tenía el descaro de sostener sus palabras—. Sólo te preocupas por ti mismo, por tu maldita banda.

El tour aún está en proceso, tienen una presentación pendiente en Hong Kong, una en Singapur y el regreso a Japón, con el cierre triunfal en el estadio Nissan.

—No quiero verte…

Hyde recurrió al cigarro, al alcohol, a las llamadas telefónicas con otros hombres y al consuelo de saber que sin importar lo que hiciera, seguiría siendo irresistible a Tetsuya.

El líder aguantó presión.

No cedió fácilmente…

* * *

…pero cedió.

Japón, su hogar, plagado de recuerdos, eventos pasados, triunfos, derrotas, de éxito y de un delicioso sabor a aceptación al que los cuatro ya eran adictos.

Ninguno lo buscó propiamente, se dio naturalmente.

Como un atardecer por la tarde, o una lluvia en verano, como la primera nevada a casi finales de octubre, y el florecer de los árboles de cerezo en la primavera.

Algo ya predestinado a ocurrir.

El avión llegó puntual, Tetsuya siempre era el último en descender, cuidando que nadie olvidara nada, que los otros tres fueran primero para no perder a ninguno de vista.

Salieron de aquel pasillo, caminaron a una sala de espera, donde miembros del staff hacían tiempo en lo que empezaban a cargar las maletas a la banda, para que pudieran tomar las suyas.

Cruzó miradas con Hyde.

Era un poco irónico que muchos de sus encuentros se dieran en aeropuertos.

Una seña de lo efímero que su relación podía llegar a ser, pese a lo longeva.

Todo en ellos poseía una dualidad opuesta, no es como si se complementaran.

Sólo eran distintos, y en ocasiones sus diferencias eran justo lo que necesitaban.

Y sexo era sexo.

Bueno, desesperado, un poco voluble.

Se guardaban los gestos cariñosos para después, no es que todo lo que sucediera entre ellos fuera siempre tan impersonal como ese particular encuentro.

El golpe sonoro de la espalda de Hyde topando contra la puerta de aquel estrecho baño, el ruido de su agitada respiración y el conocimiento que tenían tan poco tiempo y Ken no cuidaría de ellos, aunque se lo hubiesen pedido con la mirada, hizo que todo fuera breve.

Besos compartidos con sabor a tabaco y a vino.

Tetsuya los odiaba, pero no se apartaba, no podía negarse a éstos.

Caricias torpes que no daban placer.

Movimientos no sincronizados, una entrada un poco seca, porque en su desesperación Hyde consiguió derramar al suelo más de la mitad del sobre de lubricante. Pero no importaba, su anhelo era tanto que continuó.

Recibió el dolor con orgullo.

Gimió una, dos, tres veces y apretó en su interior a Tetsuya, disfrutando como éste perdía la concentración y parecía deshacerse entre sus brazos.

Ocultó el rostro en el cuello largo y pálido de Hyde, le mordió en la unión de cuello y hombro, disfrutó el gemido que brotó, gutural, de éste.

Todo terminó tan rápido como empezó.

Hyde se dejó caer en el cuerpo de Tetsuya, quien le recibió y se apoyó en la pared.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hyde.

La caricia en su cabello, despeinándolo más, fue la aceptación de esa torpe disculpa culminada con un orgasmo.

* * *

Un destino nuevo, esta vez quienes descendieron con él del avión son sus compañeros de VAMPS, aquellos que seguían sus indicaciones sin titubeos y que dependían más de él que de sus propios talentos, sin negar que los tuvieran.

Pero él derrochaba carisma y el mundo lo admiraba y aceptaba.

¿Quién era él para no aceptar los halagos de todos? Su ego no podía quejarse.

Sacó su teléfono móvil.

Tenía el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros y los ojos irritados de lo mucho que durmió.

Sin embargó, no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

_Desearía que estuvieras aquí._

Acompañaba el texto, una imagen del amplio aeropuerto en que se encontraba.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Mediocre, pero bueno... quién lo leerá? :D


End file.
